giganticfandomcom-20200223-history
Uncle Sven/Hero
Abilities enemies with fire. |name-l=3, 2, 1, Contact |skill-l=Deal +40% on direct hits. |name-r=Flame Out |skill-r=Hits a larger area and has increased . Has a slower attack rate. |name-ll=Igniter Fluid |skill-ll=Inflict on direct hits. (40 dmg/s, 3s duration) |name-lr=Burned and Broken |skill-lr=If enemy has cracked or broken armor, direct hits inflict . (-25 armor, 3s duration) |name-rl=Geek Fire |skill-rl=Creates a . (once every 6s) |name-rr=Slow Roasted |skill-rr=Inflicts weak . (15 dmg/s, 6s)}} . (-10 armor, 3s) |name-l=Longevity Catalyst |skill-l=Acid Pool duration doubled. (6s) |name-r=A Mean Ole Acid |skill-r=Direct hits deal extra . (+90 damage) |name-ll=Chemical Burn |skill-ll='RMB/LT,LMB/RT:' Hit your Acid Pool with LMB/RT: FIRE FLASK to create a area. (35 dmg/s, 6s duration) |name-lr=Inversion Reaction |skill-lr='RMB/LT,E/RB:' Hit your Acid Pool with E/RB HEALING WATERS to create a area. |name-rl=Rapid Reaction |skill-rl=Direct hits deal the first 3s. |name-rr=Acid Reflex |skill-rr=Throw flasks more often. (7s cooldown)}} puddle. On hit, and deals to foes. |name-l=Bounces Off Me... |skill-l=You and your allies gain +20 upon entering the Puddle. (3s) |name-r=...Sticks To You. |skill-r=Enemies affected are . (-20%, 3s) |name-ll=Super Bounce |skill-ll=On initial hit, one ally gains . (2s) Does not affect self. |name-lr=Absorption Matrix |skill-lr='Q/LB,E/RB:' Hitting yourself or allies in the ELASTIC OOZE puddle with E/RB HEALING WATERS extends . (50 HP/s, 10s) |name-rl=Perfect Pitch |skill-rl='Q/LB,LMB/RT:' Hitting a foe in the ELASTIC OOZE puddle with LMB/RT FIRE FLASK inflicts aura. (Burns them and nearby foes, 4s) |name-rr=Oozing With Confidence |skill-rr=On initial hit, now . (Tosses foes farther)}} area. |name-l=Double Dose |skill-l= continues for 10s after leaving the Healing Pool. |name-r=Only the Purest Ingredients |skill-r= from yourself and allies in the hit area. |name-ll=Precision Prescription |skill-ll=Increased initial to yourself or allies below 50% health. (150) |name-lr=Healthy Glow |skill-lr=Healing applied to yourself or allies also other nearby allies. |name-rl=Persistent Purgative |skill-rl=Grants to yourself and allies. (4s) |name-rr=Bitter Medicine |skill-rr=Enemies hit are . (Removes buffs)}} enemies, locking out skills and slowing them. (2s/4s/6s) |name-l=Enthusiasm |skill-l=Gain additional from direct hits with flasks. |name-r=Focused Healing |skill-r=+20% power after using your FOCUS. (Lasts until you die) |name-ll=Chaos Theory |skill-ll='F/LS+RT,LMB/RT: CHAOS QUAFF' hits a larger area. |name-lr=Powerful Chemistry |skill-lr='F/LS+RT,LMB/RT:' Gain +15% basic attack after using FOCUS. (Lasts until you die) |name-rl=Elusiveness |skill-rl=After , gain +15 for 3s. |name-rr=Amity |skill-rr=Gain after each assist or kill. (4s)}} Talents . (5s)}} for more. (+15%) |clash=Gain when E/RB HEALING WATERS affects an ally. (Once per 5s)}} Strategy While Sven has decent enough damage and can certainly hold his own on a one on one situation, the fact is that he is 100% a support class hero. His potion abilities have the potential to change fights, sure, and his damage is good enough, but his utility is through the roof. His power to keep the team alive and deal regular damage through status effects like make him a powerhouse in his own right, but he definitely needs support if he gets surrounded. The way to treat Sven is to think of him as a “mortar”. Because his potions come out in an arc, planning around terrain and other features is key to success, and allows you to toss potions that the other team will never, ever see coming. Tips and Tricks *Sven is a support hero. He can do damage on his own, but without support behind him, he can get wrecked pretty quickly. *All of Uncle Sven's attacks are thrown potion bottles that function very similar to grenades. *At the same time Sven's skills have a ton of splash damage, meaning you don't need to have great aim as long as you hit the general area. *'Geek Fire' upgrade LMB/RT FIRE FLASK has a area of effect that can wreck even well trained groups. Use them in corridors or when retreating for huge damage. *'RMB/LT ACID FLASK' , and should be used before your basic attacks for increased damage. *'Q/LB ELASTIC OOZE' **Elastic Ooze grants a great , and allows you to access hidden paths for sneak attacks. **'Oozing With Confidence' upgrade gives huge knockback. Place it in the way of pursuing enemies or assaulting heroes, and you can knock them out of the fight for a few seconds. *'F/LS+RT,LMB/RT CHAOS QUAFF' duration increases when you have higher level, and enemies, leaving them without abilities. Use it on high threat enemies like Tripp to negate them for a while. Category:Hero Stats and Skills